


Letter To Ray

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-22
Updated: 1999-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: I *think* I finally got it formatted correctly!  A COTW explanation.





	Letter To Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sort of a postscript to COTW, an attempt at understanding how  
these

Sort of a postscript to COTW, an attempt at understanding how these

heretofore semi-sane people could possibly have ended it the way they

did, when Benny and Ray so obviously love each other. Let me know if

this makes sense. (shameless begging for feedback)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not making money off them, please

don't sue me. And the Farley Mowat quote belongs to Farley Mowat.

LETTER TO RAY

 

Det Raymond Vecchio

c/o Precinct 27, Chicago Police Department

Chicago, IL, 60607

USA

Please Forward

Dear Ray,

It is unknown when we will next encounter a post office, so I am

leaving this letter with Sgt. Frobisher to send to you. I feel I must 

apologise for the way I left things between us. I owe you an 

explanation as to why I left. 

You and I were-- are-- closer than I have ever been to anyone. I 

would like to quote to you a passage from one of our Canadian authors.

I can hear your voice objecting even now: "Hey, Fraser, you got to

have a story for everything?" but you aren't here to cut me off, so I

am going to write it anyway. I'm standing up for myself, as you

so often insisted that I should.

"There was no other wanderer on that road, yet I was not alone, for 

his tracks went with me, [...] as familiar as the print of my own

hand. I followed them, and I knew each thing that he had done, each 

move that he had made, each thought that had been his; for so it is

with two who live one life together." -- Farley Mowat

That is how I feel about you, Ray. We know each other so completely.

In police work, that kind of bond was a great help in solving cases.

The force was directed outward, so to speak. But now? You have been

honorably discharged from the force, and as your unofficial partner,

so have I. If we were to remain together now, without that outlet, our

bond would be... 

We have, as you might say, chemistry. If the energy generated in a 

chemical reaction has a place to go, you have a power plant. If you 

try to keep it bottled up, it explodes and that's something else 

entirely and there you are.

I will always be with you, Ray. Just as you will always be with me,

no matter how many miles are between us, whether either of us wants it 

that way or not. It is like I told Ray-- Stan, I mean-- soon after you

returned to Chicago. No matter how far apart we are, we always know

that we are partners.

It is different with him. We are friends, and right now he needs me.

We enjoy each other's company, but when this trip is over we will go 

our separate ways, perhaps to keep in touch, perhaps not. He and I 

are not, and could never be, what you and I were. What we are.

I carry you inside me, Ray. And that is why I had to leave. I hope

you understand.

-Sincerely- 

-Yours-Truly- 

Love,

-Benton-Fraser,-RCMP-

Benny

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

email me at Please!! I love comments! Even 

otters!


End file.
